1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus which enables the operator to select any one from jobs and reliably and easily change the processing content of the selected job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a composite machine which provides a copy function, a print function, a facsimile function, etc., has been becoming pervasive. In such a composite machine, for example, an image output unit is shared between the copy and print functions and an image input unit is shared between the facsimile transmission and copy functions. Therefore, the composite apparatus has large merits in space saving, cost reduction, etc., as compared with installation of separate single units for each function.
For example, a digital copier as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 2-81563 contains storage means for storing a plurality of jobs and input and output sections are operated independently, whereby the jobs can be processed in parallel. According to the copier, for the first copy, image data read through image read means is stored in the storage means and printed out on an output unit and for the second and later copies, it is read from the storage means and printed out, so that while the second or later copy is being output, an original document of the next job can be read through the image read means. Thus, a plurality of jobs in operation exist in the storage means.
In this case, jobs related to the copy function, the print function, and the facsimile function may be mixed in the jobs in operation.
By the way, in such a composite machine capable of processing jobs in parallel, the user might want to alter the once registered job content or cancel the job itself. For example, he might want to increase or decrease the number of copies or prints at the job registration time.
At this time, it is important that when alteration to the processing content of a job is requested, the job be identified and its processing content of be altered rapidly. However, since known operation means used for specifying such a alteration are directed to the behavior of the entire apparatus, if it is applied to the composite machine capable of processing jobs in parallel, other jobs being executed will be affected.
Then, an image processing system provided with input and output display sections apart from a job setting section for enabling the operator to make various specifications for input and output separately is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 1-196959. According to the image processing system, the processing contents on input and output can be changed separately.
Also, an image processing system having an input section and an output section each provided with stop specification means for enabling the user to give a stop instruction separately is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 3-183259. Further, a composite machine provided with stop keys for each composite mode for enabling the operator to clear/stop for each mode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho. 63-231368.
By the way, the techniques described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei. 1-196959 and Hei. 3-183259 focus attention on the shared portions of the image processing systems in which a plurality of functions can be executed, and enable processing change in the shared portions. However, if which shared portion the job to be altered is processed in is not known, altering operation cannot be performed.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho. 63-231368, a job is identified in function units and an improvement in operation is made. However, all jobs operating in the specified function are interrupted and a specific job desired by the user cannot be interrupted.
On the other hand, a technique capable of stopping any of functions in concurrent processing in a facsimile machine having a composite function is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei. 5-63883. However, also in the technique, a stop instruction is given in function units, and if the technique is applied to a system that can process jobs concurrently in a single function, all jobs in the function will stop.
Further, the techniques shown in gazettes enable the operator only to give stop and interrupt instructions and therefore cannot be applied when the job content is altered; they lack general versatility.